Open your heart Revised
by Miaka-chan
Summary: (^^ Revised) It's been 2 years since the closing of the book and Taka has left for College in Northen Japan. I'll say this much.... Do you think the Emperor will have his chance once more?(detail put in later) Please R+R! ^_^


(REVISED!)  
  
----------  
  
Hey guys, I've revised this once more. I've tried to fix all the  
  
glitches and henceforth in Notepad (which isn't too easy). I have  
  
a confession to make to all of you who were wondering about this.  
  
This in truth was a H & M fanfiction... I converted it into one.  
  
But this wasn't ORIGINALLY one... that's right. This was based on a   
  
true story... exsept converted to sound a whole frieken lot like  
  
fushigi yugi. BUT! Do not fear, I've worked on it alot more and given  
  
it alot more detail :D. I hope it's still worth it...  
  
VanyD... ty so much ::smiles brightly:: Thanks to you, I think I've  
  
improven alot on this story. And you're right.... but, the reason  
  
it was like it because this was an actually conversation ^^''  
  
And frankly... that's all I-erm... Miaka could think to put in...  
  
softly... softly.... softly... ::coughs:: Anyways. THANK YOU SO  
  
MUCH!! Also... if this seems like it repeats itself... well, that's  
  
how the conversation was... it was pretty intense. Say it like,   
  
Miaka was having a mental fight with herself and Hotohori.. well..  
  
You'll have to ask someone else about him.  
  
----------  
  
"It has been 2 years since Miaka left the book world behind herself.   
  
Miaka and Taka have gotten along well... until he decides to go to   
  
college up in northern Japan. While they are seperated, all the seishi   
  
who died are reborn where they wish to be reborn. This is how Hotohori   
  
finds himself in this new world. He finds Miaka once more. By this   
  
time, she has set him up with a job and found him a lovely apartment.   
  
While Taka is away, Miaka becomes terribly lonely and besides her   
  
brother, Hotohori is the only one to cheer her up... but... will this   
  
simply lead to scandal...?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OPEN YOUR HEART  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Moon shone brightly over Tokyo, the stars blinded by shining lights  
  
that lined skyscrapers high up. A sleek, silver Honda drove by the   
  
apartment. A tall figure with long, dark silver hair opened the door  
  
and stood up out of the car. A mellow smile upon his lips and peered up  
  
at the building. "...Miaka..." He treaded across the concreate as he   
  
entered the apartment building. He halted once he had found the   
  
elevator and pushed the small "up" button. *ding* Gracfully, almost  
  
like a woman, he entered the elevator. As the doors closed, he pushed  
  
the button the resembled a "7" he waited. *dong* The doors opened from  
  
the elevastor and he walked out. He held a small piece of paper inside  
  
his fingers. He strode across the red, plush carpeting and stopped by  
  
the last door down the hallway. Reaching into his pocket he takes out  
  
a set of keys. Pushing one into the lock, he slowly opens the door.  
  
There in the room sat a young girl, with long, light chocolate hair.  
  
Her eyes the color of gold. She than slowly glanced up to him.   
  
"Hotohori?" Miaka blinks curiously, tilting her head to one side.  
  
He smiled nonchalantly as he closed the door slowly behind him, not   
  
bothering to turn on the lights. "Yeah?"  
  
"Aaa..." She smiles softly. "Where were you yesterday? I was worried.."  
  
He sighs solemnly. "Work my beloved, work.... from noon to 9pm. I hate   
  
thouse shifts too....."  
  
She sits down in her beanbag chair and nods her head. "I see, that   
  
explains it than... " Miaka smiles dulls.  
  
Hotohori smiles tenderly and walks forward to her. "They take my time   
  
away from you." He kneels down and embraces her. "I've missed you so   
  
much......"  
  
Miaka smiles cutely for a moment before nodding her head and nestling   
  
back.  
  
Hotohori stands up tediously and sighs. "I haven't been sleeping to well   
  
the last few nights....."  
  
Miaka blinks softly and looks up at him. "..why?"  
  
Hotohori slowly looks away, staring outside the window... at the tall   
  
buildings and streets below lite with bright lights. "I keep thinking   
  
before hand..... and ....... cry myself to sleep......" He chews gently  
  
on his bottom lip. "I spend my sleep tossing and turning as I search   
  
through my dreams for.......... you"  
  
Miaka stays silent for a moment, her eyes flickering as she watches him.   
  
"... It's been my fault...." She closes her eyes and hangs her head   
  
slightly, sighing quietly to herself.  
  
Hotohori looks back at her and quickly kneels down, hugging her   
  
tightly. "Don't blame yourself, I brought this on myself......."  
  
"... Hotohori-sama... " She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him.   
  
She brushes her thumb softly against his cheek. "....I... wanted to   
  
talk to you on Monday..."  
  
"Miaka....." He tightly clings to her::  
  
"... " She's almost stiffens for a moment before she glances over him   
  
him, than closes her eyes.  
  
Hotohori feels her eyes on him, and worriedly goes still. "I'm smart   
  
and stupid............"  
  
".... than so I am"  
  
"I've made a mistake again...... I've opened up and...... given my   
  
heart again to someone I shouldn't have.... even though I know it.....  
  
is..... practically impossible....." He looks deeply into her eyes.   
  
"I love you Miaka..... completely....." He stays motionless, waiting   
  
for her answer. His eyes on the floor, longing to hear her.  
  
A shadow runs over Miaka's face as her lips softly trembles. "Do you   
  
know something...?"  
  
"I'm not sure..... my heart cries out.... and it longs for yours.   
  
Part of me says that you love me too.... but nagging doubt scares me   
  
to the soul. I have never met someone.... so wonderful....so willing   
  
to accept me in all my chaotic, misbegotten glory.... and still....   
  
care...."  
  
Miaka slowly looks back up at him. "....Hotohori.... you have been the   
  
only man.... to truthfully ever start to tug my own soul away from   
  
Taka.... you have been the only one to do that.... " She smiles weakly   
  
than."... I am like you.... the pressed 4-leaf clover.... it was the   
  
simple things that get me.... it hit me deeply.... I couldn't talk   
  
about this Monday though, since you had to go so soon... so that's why   
  
i acted so wierd around you and almost cold..."  
  
He nods his head. "I felt that too.... I think that is why my heart   
  
woke.... and ached so..." Slowly looks away. "I'm sorry my beloved...."  
  
Miaka presses her warm cheek against his. "...I refuse to let you   
  
leave Hotohori."  
  
"I won't... I'm always here, casting runes in the air, to cast my   
  
message.... that I love you......"  
  
"..." Miaka closes her eyes.  
  
Tears start to swell in Hotohori's eyes, and some run down his face,   
  
but still he tries to hold onto his stability.  
  
"We're so pathetic... arn't we?" She smiles weakly, feeling the warm   
  
tear hit her cheek.  
  
"you are the only one I have met....... so .....perfect in my   
  
mind....." He laughs weakly. "And... maybe... but you are the only one   
  
who could remove the cold emotionless cage that I put around myself."  
  
Miaka kisses away his tears. "....When you know yourself, wouldn't that   
  
be so simple?  
  
Hotohori smiles very warmly. "I have you to thank for my recent levels   
  
of affection, caring....love."  
  
Miaka smiles very lightly.   
  
Hotohori grins slightly. "Simple? To lock oneself in that cage to begin   
  
with....yes. To free oneself.....no. There is no feeling greater in   
  
this world....than to feel needed by someone you love. To feel that   
  
you have a purpose..... and before I met you..... I lacked most of   
  
this"  
  
" ....I feel so lost for words around you..." She curls up very   
  
carefully to him. "Everything you say... it matches what I would say in   
  
sync..... "  
  
Hotohori smiles tenderly down at her. "My little sister is the only   
  
reason I live today........."  
  
Miaka very slowly looks up at him.  
  
"But... you are the only reason I care right now, because with   
  
you...... I have.....found......." His smile begins to waver as tears   
  
flow down his face. "The one love I have always looked for........."  
  
She kisses him like velvet on his lips, her eyes shining with fondness.   
  
"...A priestess?"  
  
"Many restless nights I've tosses and turned.....my sanity asking the   
  
same question, 'What is it you want in this life...' and the answer   
  
has always.....always been the same..." Hotohori lays his lips on   
  
her's, embracing her warmth. "...I want to find love."  
  
Miaka's eyes glimmer for a moment.  
  
"Higher love... a love with someone who won't betray me, someone like   
  
me so much, so pure and innocent, yet jaded and bitter at times as   
  
well. Someone who compliments my absolute chaos, because they define   
  
it as well. The double negative they me and you both embody. Slowly   
  
wipes the tears from his face.  
  
Miaka takes his hands in her's and squeezes them just gently, searching   
  
his eyes. "....A reflection"  
  
"A mutual reflection.... a.... soul mate so to speak... my faith is   
  
that one day I will.......and I honestly want to believe that you are   
  
it....a saint and a sinner at the same time..."  
  
Her eyes quiver than get very soft. "...So this is what it is like ...   
  
to find a soulmate..." Tears start to fill near the edges her own eyes.  
  
"...Something I have always wanted and longed for... but so long   
  
ago... I gave up searching for... thinking it was just a dream..."  
  
"I had too..... until I met you....quite by happenstance, too. At first  
  
I was entrigued and then I feel for you, harder and harder until the   
  
other night.... when my heart told me.....that you are the only one who   
  
has ever gotten this far into me and not been affraid, or judgemental,   
  
or even wanting me to change in the least. You've embraced me....and   
  
no one who knows me like you do, has ever done that....or ever will....  
  
save you...."  
  
Closes her eyes and feels a warmth run through her body as she feels   
  
tears stream down her cheeks now. "I..."  
  
Hotohori uses the blanket near the beanbag chair and wipes her tears   
  
away, kissing her cheek gently afterwards.  
  
"I... can't..." She opens her eyes, but stares into nothingness.   
  
"You've gotten so far into me too... than it's jerked my emotions   
  
away from Taka and pointed at you.... but... I'm.... scared....."  
  
"So am I...." Worriedly his eyes follow hers towards nothingness.  
  
Miaka slowly looks back at him, her eyes diluted. "....I.... don't   
  
want to be pulled away from Tamahome.... it's like talking to my dream,  
  
and willingly, when it's right here, not grabbing onto it like it's   
  
grabbing onto me...."  
  
"....It is pathetic...yes....... I'm old.... yet I still lack the   
  
confidence to take that what I want..... what at times......I   
  
need.....stoic...... silently suffering....."  
  
".... Human always search for ultimate happiness...." She closes her   
  
eyes, now simply getting choked up, feeling more sadness now.   
  
" ...And when I've finally found mine.... at just 17 years old... i'm   
  
letting it go like this.... I'm.... sorry.... that I'm such a cold,   
  
hearted-bitch who goes around and capture's men's hearts and than   
  
leaves them in the cold.... I hate myself.... I hate myself   
  
completely...."  
  
Hotohori eventually looks aways from her, tears starting to flow down his   
  
cheeks once more."Don't hate yourself.... never do that. You aren't   
  
cold...... you are just....making the right choice. Something I   
  
couldn't....make myself. Because this is my.....eternal curse. This...  
  
is his.....blessing to me....."  
  
".... Shut up" She looks back up at him than. "Just shut up that I'm   
  
making the right choice.... I'm hurting myself and I'm hurting you   
  
because this is happening.... "  
  
"Seiryuu...........Curse of the Bleak.........."  
  
"Do You know how sad I am right now....? To have to see you go through   
  
this... and for me to go through it too?"  
  
"......" He nods his head, tears in his eyes.  
  
Miaka looks down and gnaws on her lip. "... You understand me... I   
  
don't have to explain why I'm sad or crying.... because you already   
  
know..."  
  
Hotohori nods his head once more, looking at her with childlike fear.  
  
"I love you.... I care about you.... You've been my dream forever...   
  
and you're a reality...."  
  
Hotohori starts to go into a fetal possition, holding himself. "I   
  
love you, Miaka."  
  
"...." She closes her eyes. "I grew up..." With that she feels like   
  
strangling herself. "I grew up..."  
  
Then he stops crying, and stares into that same nothingness. "I   
  
still.....need to....in some ways..."  
  
Miaka opens her eyes and looks at him than... starts to crawl over to   
  
him, but stops. "..."  
  
He frowns at her, wishing she wouldn't.  
  
She looks down, unsure now as she closes her eyes again. "....No   
  
matter what I say... I'll always hurt someone... and... it's always   
  
someone I care for...."  
  
Hotohori looks at her eyes. "But my love..... I made that choice   
  
myself. I know that.... I always knew."  
  
" ..."  
  
"But I would rather feel........your caring love."  
  
"......." One more tear streaks down her cheek.  
  
"Even if it ment tossing a turning in bed at night."  
  
Another one streak right after it as she looks back up at him. "...."  
  
"It is worth it to me..... but I don't want you to feel my pain as   
  
well....."  
  
"We're perfectly alike... so you know... that's what I want too... I   
  
don't want you to be sad..."  
  
Hotohori slowly nods his head. "..and vice versa. I want to love you   
  
regardless of that pain."  
  
"It sounds so unselfish...." Closes her eyes. "But why does it sound   
  
so selfish at the same time... because... it would make us feel   
  
better... this life makes no sense."  
  
"Because...." His eyes tremble. ":.... it's so much more....... than   
  
I have......ever really... had before." His lips quiver, his eyes   
  
waver, his world going....soft. "No, it doesn't...."  
  
".... Can't we just die....?" Very slowly she slinks back into her   
  
chair more, her eyes closed.  
  
"No....because that would be easy.... and we are both stronger than   
  
that."  
  
"I don't want to think this much.... if I can't have an answer from   
  
myself... if I can't understand..." She opens her eyes. "....... and   
  
don't you despise that strength sometimes?"  
  
"We're both strong enough...... I think.......to survive this, and   
  
maybe......just maybe.........stick through this......til maybe an   
  
end to both our plights. What ever might become of that...........  
  
become of us....."  
  
Miaka very slowly sits up again. "..."  
  
"...and no, I don't despise it..... It's kept me alive this long to   
  
finally find someone like you. Someone I never would have met, if I   
  
had thrown it all away like I wanted to when I was younger." He moves   
  
over to her and embraces her. "I still love you Miaka...."  
  
"...." Places her arms on her knees, looking down, staying silent,   
  
even in his warmth... than closes her eyes and melts into his embrace.  
  
"I don't want to lose you over this, because you mean so much to   
  
me...."  
  
Miaka places her arms over his arms. "....I don't want to either... it   
  
wouldn't be right to do that...."  
  
"...and I think we would both go insane otherwise...."  
  
"... knowing we both lost something we both always desired for....   
  
yes...."  
  
"Maybe. One must always have faith and patience."  
  
"..." Miaka looks back at him... than smiles very softly.  
  
"Who knows what will happen in time, my beloved till, we both still   
  
need each other.... I believe." He smiles extremely warmly at her.  
  
Miaka starts to feel a calm rise over herself as she almost falls   
  
into a light slumber rested against him. "...... hai."  
  
Hotohori kisses her softly on the lips. "I won't lose faith....in you"  
  
"... ditto..." She keeps her eyes closed as she smile softly, kissing   
  
back gently. "... just... let my heart rest... and try to let it   
  
escape me... I want peace right now... don't you...?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. Anywho, this will make us both stronger...." He   
  
snuggles closely to her. "Yeah, nice caring....peace."  
  
"A peace..... more like a child's really...." She smiles in absolute   
  
content, leaned into him. ".... Yes... through tough times and the   
  
good... we always become stronger..."  
  
"....and it feels better now that we both got that off our chests. "We   
  
both know how we feel.Truely."  
  
Miaka looks up at him and smiles softly. "Hai.... truely...."  
  
The phone suddenly begins to ring, but both of them ignore it... they  
  
only wish for peace right now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A figure stood in the middle of the snow, a cell-phone in his hand as   
  
he stared up at the ivory sky.   
  
"....Miaka...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hotohori resigned to letting Miaka's feelings be with Taka, wether it   
  
pained him or not. But... what will happen when Taka and Hotohori   
  
meet? ....It won't be pretty."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was SORTA revised.... Near the end there wasn't as much physical   
  
detail as there was talking. But right now, I am working on Chapter 2,  
  
where Taka and Hotohori finally talk to each other. It's interesting...  
  
BUT LIKE ALWAYS!!! Please send me constructive critism and Review :D 


End file.
